


in worn pages

by notyouricon



Series: indescribable feelings (stray kids) [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bookstores, Honestly it's just really short but I had to get it out of my brain, Notes, Reading, so take it pls, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: vellichorn. the strange wistfulness of used bookstores, which are somehow infused with the passage of timeorseungmin sees the stories of many





	in worn pages

Seungmin’s fingers traced along the spines of the old books, this was his favorite place. This was his favorite thing, being surrounded by stories, all of them ending differently and all of them new and bright, like a penny that’s been worn so much it sheens in the light. They didn’t just tell the stories written on the pages, but they told about the people who loved them, who dogeared a page so many times the corner began to tear.

This one, in particular, the soft binding aching in his palm. The title that had once been printed on the side was faded, it was a beautiful book. And Seungmin could tell that the last owner had been beautiful too. He opened the front cover, there was a smear of ink and then hand-written words.

_“To whoever is reading this,_

_What you hold in your hands is a very special thing, something I found at a store quite like this one. It has been with me for several years now, through sickness and health, through happiness and sorrow. It has witnessed my mistakes and never judged me for them, it has been a faithful friend to me, and now, I hope that it might be a good friend to you._

_Please, take care of this piece of art, it contains many words that will help you, even if you don’t quite realize it now. When you finish, please keep it with you, in a special place in your heart. And then, when you no longer need it, pass it along, to a shop like this, where some other fortunate soul may get to read its wisdom._

_With love, _

_Jeongin”_

Seungmin paid for the book, took it home with him, and sat there for the night, reading. Reflecting. Whoever Jeongin was, they made a good choice. This was a good book, it was just what Seungmin needed to hear. And he was happy, and thankful, and finally at home.


End file.
